


Сжирая сердце

by Eliza_chan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Bad Ending, Drama & Romance, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Married Couple, Middle Ages, Murder-Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan
Summary: — Геральт, знакомься, твой новый паж, — графиня толкает его вперёд, и Лютик чуть не падает, спотыкаясь о свои ноги, но восстанавливает равновесие. Геральт не смеётся над ним. — Надеюсь, он хоть привьёт тебе какие-нибудь манеры. А нет, так музыкой насладишься, у него сладкий голос.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 9





	Сжирая сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Базируется на биографии трубадура Гильома де Кабестанье.
> 
> Для тех, кто знаком со средневековой литературой или пошёл гуглить биографию того самого трубадура: нет, здесь не будет того тупого поворота (но будет похожий, потому что Геральт тупой).

— Ты хорош собой, трубадур Лютик, и мы всегда будем приветствовать талант при нашем дворе, — графиня Йеннифэр улыбается ему слаще мёда, и Лютик невольно улыбается в ответ, вставая с колен, как велит рука графини.

Графиня красива. Он много слышал о её красоте, но видеть своими глазами — совсем другое дело. Кожа бела, словно снег, и волосы чёрные, словно ночь. Украшения в её волосах подобны звёздам, а глаза сияют ярче сапфиров в её ушах. Такое же чёрное платье обтягивает её фигуру так, что не остаётся места для фантазии — фасон, на который постыдятся глядеть все придворные дамы, — и серебряные узоры превращают её образ в нечто невообразимое.

— Ваша улыбка пьянее вина, Ваше сиятельство.

Она смеётся над его словами, будто это какая-то шутка.

— Такие хорошие манеры в этих краях, моё сердце не может нарадоваться, — она утирает несуществующую слезу, что заставляет думать Лютика, будто над ним издеваются. — Знаешь, моему мужу не помешало бы поучиться у тебя. Решено! — говорит она властным голосом, и все придворные замолкают, будто под магией. — Ты станешь пажом Геральта.

И теперь придворные начинают перешёптываться в настоящем страхе, Лютик чувствует это: как атмосфера меняется на тревожную, как шёпот слишком низкий от ужаса быть услышанным.

Графиня встаёт со своего места и идёт прямо к нему. Затем хватает под руку и выводит из главной комнаты, где остальные остаются танцевать и обсуждать, видимо, его смерть. Лютик ловит «Бедняжка» из уст придворной дамы прямо перед тем, как дверь за ними закрывается.

Теперь графиня Йеннифэр кажется ему опаснее ядовитого цветка.

— Так сэр Геральт, он?.. — он не может закончить вопрос, прежде чем графиня заливается притворным смехом.  
— Из него «сэр» такой же, как из тебя король Артур. В этом и проблема, мой дорогой трубадур. Мой муж был ведьмаком.

Лютик хочет сбежать.

Ведьмаки — нелюди, убийцы таких же чудовищ, но всегда по локоть в человеческой крови. С кошачьими глазами и слухом хищника, ими пугают детей на ночь, чтобы те не смели выглядывать из своих углов и видеть, как их отцы трахают их матерей. Лютик за всю свою жизнь не видел ни одного ведьмака. И не горит желанием увидеть.

— Конечно, он не рыцарь, — графиня Йеннифэр продолжает так, будто не видит бледного лица трубадура. — Но наши земли защищены лучше, чем земли рыцарей Круглого стола. Даже мессир Кей и сэр Гавейн не отваживаются заглядывать к нам. Но Геральту не хватает... человеческих навыков. Как вести себя за столом. Как подобает смотреть в глаза другим дворянам. Я верю, что хорошая компания сможет исправить это. К тому же, ты отлично поёшь.

Они идут по замку, идут и идут, и ноги уже начинают мёрзнуть от холодного камня, но они спускаются всё глубже, почти к самым подземельям, прежде чем Йеннифэр останавливается перед последней дверью возле лестницы в само подземелье и стучит три раза. Ей никто не открывает, она вздыхает так отчаянно, что Лютик уже сам хочет научить этого Геральта подобающим манерам.

Графиня открывает дверь.

И Лютик влюбляется впервые в жизни.

Геральт выглядит как седой старик и как смелый воин; как гром среди ясного неба и обескрыленный орёл в позолоченной клетке; как буря зимы и смерть. Он устал и обескровлен, он не на своём месте и хочет жить. Лютик не дышит, смотря на Геральта, и Геральт перестаёт на пару секунд дышать тоже. Страшные мутации от самой феи Морганы так подходят ему, и выразительные глаза, словно два кусочка янтаря, держат взгляд Лютика лучше любой цепи и угрозы смерти. По страшным шрамам хочется провести пальцами, чтобы убедиться, что их больше, в других местах.

— Геральт, знакомься, твой новый паж, — графиня толкает его вперёд, и Лютик чуть не падает, спотыкаясь о свои ноги, но восстанавливает равновесие. Геральт не смеётся над ним. — Надеюсь, он хоть привьёт тебе какие-нибудь манеры. А нет, так музыкой насладишься, у него сладкий голос. Ламберт, — она кивает в сторону второго мужчины, тоже ведьмака, но тот не кивает в ответ, а лишь пытается сдержать смех.

Графиня разворачивается со смирением на лице и закрывает дверь за спиной Лютика, не давая ему выбраться из ловушки.

Комната обставлена бедно, словно покои какого-то слуги. Ни бархата, ни шёлка, ни даже ковра под ногами, чтобы ходить без обуви. Тот самый Ламберт усмехается, глядя на него, и Лютик замечает карты в его руках.

— О, надеюсь, это гвинт, — говорит Лютик, аккуратно присаживаясь на кровать и доставая свою колоду. Геральт смотрит на него одобрительно, и Лютик расплывается в улыбке, не в силах сдержать себя. — Я Лютик.

— Сыграешь с победителем, — заявляет Ламберт.

Когда Лютик обыгрывает Геральта на пару очков в двух последних раундах, он видит уважение и признание в чужих глазах.

Ночью он пишет песню. Сначала одну, затем другую, потом третью. Все они наброски, незаконченные, пока он не познает Геральта не только глазами, но и душой, разговорами. Они неполные, немного пустые, но только их очертания уже прекрасны настолько же, насколько прекрасен Его сиятельство Геральт.

На следующее же утро он не встаёт с рассветом, потому что никогда не ложился, чтобы упасть в объятья Морфея. Он бежит к покоям Геральта, чтобы открыть дверь и раздвинуть шторы, прерывая неспокойный сон графа.

— Геральт, пора просыпаться!

Геральт бросает в него подушку, но Лютик только ловит её, смеясь. Однако ему немного грустно. Потому что, когда тебя запирают в четырёх стенах, единственная цель, с которой ты пьёшь ведьмачьи эликсиры, это — наркотическое опьянение. Об этом ему шепчет Ламберт в полночь, ловя в коридоре за руку.

— Ваше сиятельство, графиня просила подать вас к завтраку в приятном виде.  
— Йен может просить что угодно, но это не значит, что она может это получить, — бормочет Геральт себе под нос, всё же вставая.

И Лютик видит оставшиеся шрамы. И влюбляется больше.  
Потому что каждый шрам — свидетельство о храбрости и доблести, которых нет даже у рыцарей Круглого стола. Потому что сражаться с ужасными монстрами на болотах и призраками на кладбищах не будет никакой нормальный мужчина, не желающий умереть. Лютик понимает, почему графиня выбрала Геральта для защиты своих земель.

Он одевает Геральта, еле прикасаясь пальцами к голой коже, доставляет воду и провожает до завтрака.

— Останься.

Голос Геральта низкий, пьянящий, будто скрипучий. Лютик действительно останавливается в оцепенении, ожидая следующего слова, зная, что будет повиноваться.

— Мне... подавать еду?

Мужчина устало вздыхает, будто предположение какой-то бред, и Лютику тут же становится стыдно, хотя это единственное, что можно подумать.

— Поешь с нами.

Графиня встречает его вежливой улыбкой и тут же просит других слуг накрыть на стол для трёх человек.

— Я не верила сначала, что ты сможешь привести его к столу, — Йеннифэр улыбается ему, поднимая кубок. — За тебя, трубадур Лютик.

Геральт тоже поднимает кубок и чокается со своей женой, что заставляет сердце барда трепетать. Завтрак вкусный, и солнце за окном лучами ласкает кожу.

— На сегодняшнем ужине почтишь ли ты меня своим присутствием, муж мой? — графиня смотрит на графа так, как разочарованная мать смотрит на своего сына. Геральт только неопределённо издаёт «хм», когда, не пользуясь даже вилкой, берёт кусок курицы и обгрызает зубами. — Ну а ты, трубадур Лютик?

— Конечно, — Лютик улыбается, — ведь я показал ещё не всё, на что способен. Мне нужно ещё заслужить столь высокую должность, которую вы мне дали.

— Твоё пение действительно великолепно. Лучше, чем соловей весной. Геральт, тебе стоит услышать это, — она вновь смотрит на мужа, но тот, почему-то, смотрит на Лютика и вилку с ножом в его руках.

Они молчат неловко за столом, а тишина нарушается лишь звуком пережёвывания еды, что делает ситуацию ещё более неприятной.

— Я еду на север.  
— Зачем? — в вопросе ощущается какое-то зло, но Лютик слабо понимает это чувство.  
— Кикимора. Люди боятся.

Геральт встаёт из-за стола, но стул под его ногами вновь придвигается резко к столу, и Геральт падает прямо на него, словно не в силах встать. Будто магия.

— Все ли чародейки такие же, как ты?

Они смотрят в глаза друг другу до искр, когда Геральт всё же встаёт и выходит из столовой, хлопнув дверью.

— Как ребёнок, — графиня качает головой. — Тебе лучше его догнать.

Лютик тут же встаёт и бежит за Геральтом, догоняя уже на выходе из замка.

— Никогда не знал, что графиня Йеннифэр... ведьма, — шепчет Лютик, и это останавливает ведьмака, лично седлавшего свою лошадь, будто не существует конюхов.

— А как она ещё смогла бы стать графиней, — так же шепчет Геральт, будто забавляясь секретности между ними.

— Неужели она получила силы от самой… — Лютик не заканчивается фразу, и Геральт уже смеётся, заливаясь искренним смехом. — Я так понимаю, нет.

— Чародейки — не ведьмы, трубадур. Но такие же коварные и эгоистичные, как бестии с болот. Йен раньше была лучше. Раньше вообще было лучше.

Лютик не замечает, как сам седлает свою лошадь и трогается вслед за ведьмаком. Тот, впрочем, не возражает и улыбается так, словно выражает свою благосклонность. Лютик долго думает, какой следующий вопрос может себе позволить, прежде чем понимает, что с Геральтом не надо себя так контролировать.

— Ваше сиятельство, так зачем вы взяли в жёны графиню, если… не любите её? — плечи Геральта тут же напрягаются, и Лютик думает, что его сейчас пошлют и будут правы, но мужчина впереди лишь вздыхает на лошади. В этом столько усталости, что, кажется, даже у кобылы начинают подкашиваться ноги.

— Раньше вообще всё было по-другому. У нас была дочь. Цири.

— Та самая Цирилла! — Лютик восклицает и подгоняет своего коня вровень с кобылкой, вглядывается в лицо Геральта, чтобы убедиться, что его не обманывают. — Единственная женщина-ведьмак, лев из Цинтры, победившая архигрифона на холмах Камелота. Беловолосая красавица со шрамом на скуле!

— Да, точно. Та самая Цирилла, которая сбежала из дома, — у Геральта ухмылка на губах, но Лютик чувствует под ней боль, словно всё лицо – театральная маска. — Йен хотела для неё всего лучшего и воспитала как родную дочь. Я хотел, чтобы она была счастлива. Возможно, — он пожимает плечами, будто в этом ничего особенного, — поэтому она и захотела мне что-то доказать. Йен, конечно, нашла бы ей мужа, который бы скоро умер и оставил ей наследство, но Цири не захотела подобного. Я вовремя не возразил Йен. Оттуда и покатилось, — Геральт свистит и изображает небольшую горку ладонью, съезжая всё ниже и ниже.

— Мне кажется, ты сделал правильно, — твёрдо говорит Лютик, уверенный, что должен сказать именно так.

Геральт пожимает плечами, и они едут сквозь лес в тишине. Они проходят поля, луга, хвойные деревья, ни разу не останавливаясь. Со временем лицо графа разглаживается, уходит смертельная бледность. Крестьяне здороваются с ним тёплыми улыбками и машут руками, а ведьмак машет им в ответ.

Они прибывают на самые северные земли через три дня и три ночи на рассвете. Кикимора кричит так, что хочется оторвать себе уши. Но Геральту, удивительно, безразличен шум: он снимает меч с Плотвы и с нескольких ударов разрубает монстра.

От графа воняет болотом, мертвечиной и скисшей кровью. Но Лютик без колебаний достаёт чистую тряпку, спешивается и вытирает пепельные волосы и лицо молча, без жалоб.

— Вам бы в реке искупаться, Ваше сиятельство, — трубадур качает головой, и Геральт забирает тряпку из его рук слишком аккуратно. Будто давая надежду.

Лютик не любит беспочвенные надежды.

Они останавливаются на ночь возле озера. Отпускают лошадей, чтобы они паслись, разжигают огонь. Геральт моется — Лютик пытается не смотреть, словно какая-то девица за рыцарем.

— Йен говорила, ты красиво поёшь, — Геральт садится возле костра, неприлично полуголый и близкий, — а только для меня споёшь?

— У меня есть… нечто новое. Оно ещё не написано до конца, но, думаю, вам понравится, — Лютик достаёт лютню, пробно проходясь пальцами по струнам, и думает. Смогут ли слова прийти прямо на язык, если он просто будет смотреть на Геральта.

Они приходят. Как и музыка.

Это удивительно.

— _We're drunk but drinking. Sunk but sinking. You thought us blind? We weere just blinking. All the stones and kings of old will hear us screaming at the cold._

Он смотрит на графа и видит завороженность, наслаждение его пением. Оно мелкое, аккуратное, только в расслабленном лице и слегка приподнятых уголках губ, но столь яркое для Лютика, что он поёт чище и громче, словно созывая волков на пир.

Он останавливается, когда музыка пропадает на пальцах, руки начинают болеть, а плечи замерзать. Всё затихает, кроме треска костра, и Лютик почти не дышит.

— Скажи мне, Лютик, — Геральт смотрит на отражение луны в озере, — если бы какой мужчина осмелился сделать вид, что любит тебя, полюбил ли бы ты его в ответ?

Лютик действительно не дышит мгновения.

— Только бы, — он хрипит, не в силах говорить, — видимость была правдивой.

Геральт смотрит на него и как-то душу выворачивает этим, и Лютику страшно, что он не понимает, почему это происходит.

— Тогда больше не обращайся ко мне так формально, — говорит граф, будто это так просто. Но Лютик понимает, что ради этой небольшой улыбки горы свернёт, поэтому тут же кивает.

Они ложатся спать на холодную землю, но надежда между ними греет сильнее костра. Лютик просыпается с улыбкой на лице, не обращая внимание на ломоту во всём теле. Они едут неторопливо назад, наслаждаясь природой, солнцем и лёгким воздухом. В замке он тяжёлый, давит при каждом вздохе.

В одну из последних ночей Лютик достаёт блокнот и пишет долго и упорно, не смотря на бумагу, но смотря на спину Геральта. Так пристально, что глаза слезятся.

Это не может быть навсегда. Это никогда не сможет быть навсегда. Лютик просто хочет, чтобы его помнили. Но при этом...

— Верни мне моё сердце, ты, бескрылое существо, — шепчет он в темноту, касаясь пальцами спины Геральта, там, где сердце еле бьётся.

Они в одном дне от замка, когда, видя, как плечи Геральта опускаются всё ниже и ниже, Лютик говорит:  
— Может, на рыбалку?

— Почему бы и нет, — ведьмак пытается говорить безразлично, но Лютик умеет читать людей.

Они вновь останавливаются у озера. Лютик снимает сапоги, подворачивает дорогие синие штаны и прыгает прямо в воду. Воды оказывается выше колена, и штаны мокнут, но ему всё равно, потому что Геральт смеётся. Геральт действительно смеётся, открыто и без прикрас, когда Лютик насаживает на самодельное копьё рыбу и бросает победный клич, пугая даже птиц.

Геральт перестаёт, когда слышит звук: как трава приминается и ветки шелушат, да фырканье лошадиное.

— Да ты веселишься без меня!

Ламберт, наверное, хороший человек. Или ведьмак. Но сейчас Лютик его немного не любит. (если не ненавидит).  
Геральт несколько секунд стоит неподвижно, а затем поворачивается к брату с пустым выражением лица. Лютик решает, что хочет, чтобы Геральт никогда так на него не посмотрел.

— Да, Ламберт?  
— Твоя жена просто змея подколодная, уже всем успела своим ядом жизнь отравить. Потому что её дорогого мужа так долго в замке нет.

Ламберт спешивается, привязывает своего коня рядом с Плотвой, и потом они ловят рыбу вместе. Всё это заканчивается тем, что они втроём напиваются в трактире, а с утра Лютик просыпается в женском платье. Как и Ламберт, впрочем, поэтому достоинство трубадура не сильно страдает.

— Ох, хороший ты мужик, Лютик, — Ламберт хлопает его по плечу, и Лютик только стонет в ответ, перелезая прямо на спящего Геральта, подальше от любых потрясений. — Заботься о брате моём.

Лютик не знает, что должен говорить, поэтому молчит.

Они возвращаются в замок под гневные взгляды графини и безмолвные утешения придворных. Геральт запирается в своих покоях, избегая графиню, поэтому Лютик остаётся с ней один. Она хватает его под руку и бессмысленно ведёт по коридорам, и в тишине проходят долгие минуты.

— Так что же, трубадур, была ли там кикимора? — спрашивает она, прикрыв рот веером.  
— Была, — честно отвечает Лютик. — И пахла весьма скверно. Выглядела, впрочем, так же.

Тут графиня улыбается, опускает веер и устало вздыхает.

— Ты провёл много времени с моим мужем. Скажи мне, как ты считаешь, мои опасения правдивы?

Они возвращаются обратно к комнатам Геральта, и Лютик думает, делает ли она это специально, чтобы ведьмак со своим слухом мог всё услышать.

— Но я не знаю всех ваших опасений, Ваше сиятельство, — несмело говорит Лютик, ощущая себя в ловушке.

— Что муж мой не может сидеть за одним столом с королём. Что он ненавидит меня. Что хочет сбежать. Продолжить ли мне, трубадур?

У Йеннифэр бесстрастное лицо, и Лютик видит в этом поэзию, потому что точно такое же выражение носит её муж на своём лице, но не в моменты уязвлённого сердца, а всё время.

— Конечно, его манеры могут нуждаться в полировке, как старое серебро, но они определённо есть. Он, — Лютик вспоминает, как люди в полях машут страшному ведьмаку в ответ, — заботится о людях на ваших землях. Он не ненавидит вас. Я не думаю, что сможет. Я думаю, — его голос затихает, — если вы не будете... давить на него, он не будет проявлять столь много вражды к вам. Вы же мать его дочери.

Лицо графини неузнаваемо меняется на секунду, но она берёт себя под контроль раньше, чем кто-либо сможет понять, в чём дело.

— И вид его не лжёт мне?  
— Я верю, что не больше, чем ваш ему.

Йеннифэр останавливается, отпускает руку Лютика и смотрит на него пристально, с искрой в глазах.

— В тебе много храбрости. Ты действительно будешь желанным гостем на каждом пиру, — она разворачивается, и чёрный бархат собирает несколько соломинок с пола, прежде чем графиня, не останавливаясь, говорит:  
— Спасибо.

Лютик проскальзывает в покои Геральта, смотрящего в одну точку в стене.

— Ты хорошо говоришь с ней.  
— Она твоя жена, — Лютик пожимает плечами. — Я верю, что когда-то вы любили друг друга. И то, что это было когда-то, не значит, что она не заслуживает уважения сейчас.

Геральт молчит, и Лютик сам приглашает себя сесть рядом. Деревянная рама скрипит, матрас прогибается, и их колени соприкасаются друг с другом, будто между ними не должно быть расстояния.

— Действительно ли у меня настолько лживый вид?

Лютик кладёт ладонь на щеку Геральта, нежно гладя и поворачивая к свету, будто проверяя на глаз. А потом улыбается.

— Твой лик не показывает многое, но никогда не врал мне. И я вижу тебя насквозь, так что какая разница, что видят другие?

— И как же ты можешь видеть меня так хорошо? — Геральт усмехается, уворачиваясь от ладони на своём лице. Но Лютик, он смелее, чем все вокруг могут думать, поэтому не сдаётся.

— Тогда расскажи мне о самом ценном, чтобы я смог увидеть ещё больше.

Мужчина рядом молчит несколько секунд.

— Рассказать тебе про Цири? — предполагает Геральт, наливая в кубок рядом с кроватью вино из кувшина.

— Расскажи мне больше про Цири, — просит Лютик мягко, нежно касаясь запястья Геральта. Тот смотрит в ответ одновременно с болью и радостью в глазах, и Лютик дивится, как в таком человеке может умещаться столько разных эмоций в одно время.

— В детстве корчила забавные рожи. Знаешь, такие, какие даже Йен заставляли заливаться смехом, — он крутит вино в кубке, создавая небольшую воронку, будто видя в рубиновом отражении свою дочь. — Играла с детьми кухарок и слуг. А на их дни рождения крала свою собственную одежду из гардероба и дарила им. Она постоянно сбегала с уроков этикета, когда ещё Весемир, мой наставник, приезжал навестить. Он не мог устоять перед ней и учил её фехтованию. Когда я об этом узнал, — Геральт усмехается, вспоминая что-то забавное, — она сказала, что теперь я должен её учить. Не любила одеваться по погоде и прыгала выше головы постоянно. И в какие-то моменты она смотрела на меня, — он останавливается, чтобы подобрать слова, и Лютик внимает каждому, — будто боялась, что я сейчас обниму и не отпущу.

— Довольно забавный страх, — Лютик улыбается, но Геральт, он смотрит пристально, и улыбка сползает с лица барда.

— О, она всегда такая самостоятельная, но при этом хотела, чтобы я сыграл с ней в снежки, — Геральт отставляет кубок с вином подальше. — Йен иногда не понимала эту грань. Я помню, как она кричала на меня своей магией, плача, что я оставил нашу дочь в нужный момент. И Цири тоже кричала. Но я почему-то был уверен, что всё правильно. Что она достаточно сильная, чтобы сделать это.

Он делает паузу, повисшую между ними слезами и проклятиями женщин.

— После этого Цири сбежала. А через полгода приехала, чтобы сказать, что я был прав.

— Это же хорошо, — предлагает Лютик, переворачивая ладонь в своей руке и успокаивающе поглаживая большим пальцем.

— Но её здесь нет.

И он здесь один.

— Потому что ты её любишь, — объясняет Лютик, — и она счастлива там, где она сейчас есть, благодаря тебе.

Геральт показывает Лютику небольшой портрет дочери, когда ей было только три лета. Лютик смеётся, потому что рожица и правда забавная, а ещё щёки пухлые и на голове какой-то модный по тем временам ужас.

Лютик пишет песню.

Пишет неторопливо, несмотря на музыку в голове, несмотря на дрожащие пальцы и иногда, только иногда, слёзы при думах о том, что пережила когда-то одна из легенд, потому что, лишь на часть, он пережил это тоже.

_I get to watch you grow up now  
And make me proud, make all of those mistakes that make me laugh  
Oh darling lord, how you make me laugh  
Get drunk for me, sing louder than you’ve sung for me  
Grow young each time that thunder in your lungs begins to rumble at the world_

Он останавливается, только чтобы вспомнить глаза Геральта в тот момент, когда он говорит о Цири. В свою юность Лютик хотел, чтобы его отец так же смотрел на него: с верой и гордостью за то, какой он есть.

_Cos you were always strong  
When you were young, you’d kick things just to see if they would fall  
They said ‘That girl, she’s wrong’  
But I’ll stick up for you, even though you haven’t got a clue, you  
_  
Он вновь останавливается, но слова ложатся слишком легко на перо, потому что, ну, ведьмакам подходит столь низкая брань...

_haven't got a fucking clue._

Он поёт её на кухне, пока главная повариха ночью делает заготовки на утро.

Этим же утром идёт слух, что Лютик встречал дочь графа Геральта. И другой — что спал. И третий — что спал с Геральтом. Графиня смотрит на него ревниво, ещё незаслуженно, но Лютик ловит прикосновение к своей коленке за ужином, и понимает, что ненадолго.

После того, как они первый раз разделяют ложе, Лютик ощущает острый взгляд графини на своей спине, затылке, походке. Она впивается в него всего, потому что не привыкла видеть Геральта счастливым. («Или потому что, — шепчет голос в голове ядом, — потому что она знает»).

И Лютик пишет строки. К своему безумию их же поёт на одном из вечеров, когда все слишком пьяны, чтобы думать, но у него заканчиваются песни:  
— _And we fall into each other, the scratching grows so loud, because that unwanted animal wants nothing more than to get out. And I scream ‘What’s the time Mr Wolf?’._

Он оглядывается и видит кристальное понимание в глазах графини. После этого он боится ходить один по коридорам. Страх — хороший друг, который предупреждает об опасности, но Лютик слишком смелый, чтобы просить всегда сопровождать себя. И в один из вечеров, когда желание спуститься в сад и написать новую песню становится слишком сильным, он выбегает из комнаты Геральта под покровом темноты.

Темнота же — друг Йеннифэр.

— Трубадур Лютик, — шепчет она из тени, и Лютик не может пошевелиться, — я так верила тебе. Ты так хорошо повлиял на моего мужа, знаешь. Но я не могла бы подумать, что ты спишь с ним.

Лютик чувствует, как его ноги отрываются от земли, а на горле такое давление, как будто его душат, но графиня в пяти шагах от него, и магия так пугает.

— Я бы никогда, Ваше сиятельство, — хрипит он, и давление на шее ослабевает.

— Я слышала песни. Я также слышу то, что говорят мои люди. Что ты не выходишь ночами из комнат моего мужа.

— Я не влюблён в вашего мужа. Я влюблён в его брата, — в глазах уже темнеет, когда магия пропадает и бард падает коленями на каменный пол. Это больно, но дышать настолько прекрасно, что он не чувствует. — Граф только помогал нам. Я бы не смог опорочить Вашу честь. Клянусь.

— Боже, — она прикладывает руку ко рту, — прости, что поддалась глупым слухам. Я знаю, что негоже раскрывать Человека сердца...

— Ничего, я понимаю, что это выглядело подозрительно, — он машет рукой, словно в этом нет ничего страшного. — Я смею надеяться, что Ламберт отвечает мне взаимностью. Мы встречались в комнатах графа ночами, чтобы он слушал мои стихи. Теперь, когда вы знаете, пожалуйста, не чините нам помех.

Графиня прикрывает рот веером, скрывая лёгкий смешок.

— Так не похоже на Ламберта. Я сочувствую тебе. Он как кот, уходит при первой мысли и возвращается при надобности, — она смотрит на Лютика пристально, ища признаки лжи и, как странно, не находя. — Я клянусь тебе, что использую всю свою власть во пользу тебе, какой бы эта связь не казалась со стороны. Впрочем, прошу и тебя не проявлять публично ваши привязанности по понятным причинам.

— Да, конечно. Спасибо, Ваше сиятельство, — он кланяется ей, совершенно забывая своё желание музицировать в саду, и разворачивается обратно к комнатам Геральта, едва сдерживая шаг.

Он запирает за собой дверь, и Геральт смотрит на него с недоумением.

Лютик знает, что графиня хочет доверять ему. Что он ей нравится. За свои стихи, пение и иногда покладистого мужа.

— Ты опять ешь одно мясо? — Лютик устало вздыхает, глядя на поздний ужин. — Ты должен есть что-то, кроме дичи. Иначе зубы выпадут.  
— Ведьмакам цинга не страшна, — невозмутимо отвечают ему.  
— Но лишним не будет.

Лютик забывает о графине, как о страшном сне. Она улыбается ему приветливо, практически довольно, особенно когда Ламберт вновь возвращается в замок, дабы навестить старшего брата. Йеннифэр впервые устраивает пир ради ведьмака. За столом она особым распоряжением сажает Лютика рядом с Ламбертом, и сама садится близко, дабы разговорить ведьмака.

— Так есть ли у тебя Дама сердца, Ламберт? — спрашивает она.  
— Вы должны знать меня лучше, — он усмехается и салютует Геральту кубком, — конечно нет.

— Так зачем же ты так часто уезжаешь? Или песни нашего трубадура тебе не по нраву?

Ламберт нервно косится на Лютика, но тот не может пошевелиться, потому что взгляд Йеннифэр цепкий, как шипы куста розы.

— Конечно, по нраву. Песни Лютика лучшие во всех королевствах. Но, знаете, монстры требуют внимания. Иначе людей становится чуть меньше, чем вам бы хотелось.

— Понимаю, — графиня режет мясо ножом, и Лютику кажется, что это его глотка. — Но неужели тебе никогда не хотелось остаться на одном месте? Иметь дом?

— Мало кто принимает ведьмаков в семью. Но если найдётся такой человек... я с радостью останусь с ним. Знаете, этот замок мне почти уже как дом.

Графиня оглядывается вокруг, наблюдая, чтобы никто не смотрел на них, наклоняется к Ламберту ближе и шепчет:  
— Я очень рада.

Ламберт уже открывает рот, чтобы, видимо, спросить, чему именно рада Йеннифэр, когда Лютик со всей дури наступает ему на ногу и тут же отворачивает лицо, пряча румянец от стыда за такой глупый поступок. Геральт напротив громко ставит кубок на стол, просто потому что может, и все моментально замолкают, ожидая, что ад разверзнется прямо под ними.

— Лютик, — громко говорит Геральт, — почему бы тебе не спеть? Ведь твоё пение - лучшее украшение любого пира.

Дамы прикрывают рты веерами, чтобы делиться друг с другом своим бесценным мнением о страшном монстре, который внезапно начал петь сладкими песнями, а мужчины лишь снижают гул до шёпота. Лютик громко встаёт, затравленно оглядывается и прямо под ревностным взглядом Геральта наклоняется к уху Ламберта и шепчет предупреждение. Йеннифэр довольно смотрит на мужа, не скрывая улыбку и даже небольшую ямочку на щеке.

Лютик поёт свою пока любимую песню, которую придумал рядом с Геральтом. О самом ценном. О Цири. Он продолжает петь, и люди счастливо танцуют под его песни, но Геральт даже не смотрит в его сторону. Лютик останавливается, пытаясь поймать на себе нужный взгляд, но к нему тут же подбегает незнакомая бард.

— О Боже, ваша первая песня была просто великолепна! — восклицает она, и Лютик делает шаг назад от такого напора. — Ох, как невежливо. Я Присцилла, — она протягивает руку, и Лютик смело пожимает в ответ.

Волосы цвета пшеницы, серо-зелёные глаза, красная шапочка с жёлто-синим пером и великолепный стан. Это невероятно, но это точно должна быть...

— Неужели та самая Уточка-Циранка? — спрашивает он, уверенный в ответе; Присцилла краснеет, прикладывает руку к щеке и отводит взгляд, будто само имя уже смущает её. — Баллада о графине и графе — верх мастерства. Любые слова будут пустыми, если я попытаюсь описать вашу красоту и ум, — он кланяется ей и тут же переворачивает запястье в своей руке, чтобы поцеловать тыльную сторону.

— О, вы невозможный льстец! Я наслышана о ваших похождениях в Новиграде, — она быстро маскирует ухмылку под улыбку, и Лютик понимает, что ни капли не соврал несколько секунд назад. — Но здесь, похоже, вас настигло вдохновение.

— Знаете, хорошо остановиться в одном месте иногда, — он пожимает плечами, на секунду ощущая могильный холод так, что волосы встают на затылке дыбом. Это неуместно и странное чувство, потому что явно не исходит от великолепной женщины рядом. — Здесь отличный сад.

— Конечно, — в её глазах есть какое-то глубинное понимание, которое достигается только мучительными годами жизни. — Надеюсь, я тоже когда-нибудь найду свой сад.

Он смотрит на неё с улыбкой и говорит:  
— Конечно.

— Так, возможно, вы хотели бы обменяться нотами? Некоторые ваши песни будут хороши и для женского вокала, но, конечно, я готова отдать Сирень и крыжовник только за ваши Сапожки.

Это действительно хорошее предложение. Сирень и крыжовник — культовая баллада, и если Лютик будет её играть лишь иногда на балах, то точно задобрит Йеннифэр. Лютик пытается обдумать предложение, но ответ вертится у него на кончике языка с тех пор, как Присцилла просто заговорила об этом.

— К сожалению, тембр мне точно не позволит петь эту великолепную балладу, — он привирает, Присцилла понимает это и уже лихорадочно думает, что может предложить ещё: это видно по её глазам, — но я не против. Знаете, если вы просто споёте сегодня, а потом, возможно, когда-нибудь поделитесь нотами той самой баллады, — он бросает ненавязчивый взгляд на еле заметный шрам на её горле, — это достаточно.

— Не слишком ли вы далеко вперёд заглядываете? — она склоняет голову набок, подозрительная к его намерениям. Лютик может только пожать плечами.

— В любом случае, вы ничего не теряете. Как и я.

Она смотрит на него, как иногда смотрит на него Геральт: как на дурака, не понимающего жизнь.

— Я не думаю, что этой песни место лишь в этих стенах, — мягко поясняет он и улыбается.

Присцилла понимает его. Они обмениваются некоторыми нотами, которые просто попадаются им на глаза, и Присцилла с каким-то благоговением берёт в руки ноты от песни, которой захочет завладеть каждый трубадур. Она пробует спеть несколько строк, подстроившись под свой тембр, и Лютик слушает заворожено, пропуская удары сердца, понимая песню так, как не понимал, пока пел сам.

Это талант.  
Он вздыхает, думая, как было бы легче, влюбись он в хотя бы Присциллу. Красивая, талантливая, умная, свободная. Но она только молча обещает, что песня достигнет того, кому предназначена.

— Если вы когда-нибудь вернётесь к гастролям, дайте знать. На пару выступлений пение дуэтом будет великолепным опытом.

Он снова целует ей руку на прощание и рекомендует средство для рук, которое смягчит трещины на пальцах и мозолях. Она благодарит его и порхает в центр зала. Это, конечно, значит, что Лютик снова должен сесть за стол.

Запах пьяной сирени окутывает его, и Ламберт всё ещё рядом, кажется, подливает себе ведьмачьих эликсиров к обычному вину. Лютик чувствует себя неуютно меж двух огней, и Геральт молча смотрит себе в пустую тарелку. В воздухе витает запах беды.

— А хотите анекдот, графиня? — Ламберт спрашивает, заикаясь, и Лютику немного боязно.  
— Я не против оценить твоё чувство юмора, — румянец не белоснежной коже выдаёт опьянение Йеннифэр с головой.

— Пошли, значи-ца, трое мужиков на рыбалку, — Ламберт смотрит прямо Геральту в глаза, и это не нравится Лютику. — Не ловилась рыба, начали пить. Закончилось вино, послали одного за вином. Тот возвращается и видит, — Ламберт затихает, а Лютик рядом с ним бледнеет на глазах, желая воткнуть вилку в глаз пьянице, — как один другого в зад имеет! Кричит пришедший, мол, что здесь делается! А ему трахающий отвечает, что вот этот третий тонул. Ему в ответ: «Так надо было ему искусственное дыхание делать!». И говорит ему третий мужик, что с этого всё и начиналось...

Геральт резко встаёт из-за стола в оглушительной тишине, и ножки стула противно скрипят. Он идёт к своему посмеивающемуся брату с бесстрастным выражением лица, смотрит несколько секунд, но только хватает Лютика за руку и тянет вверх. Они уходят так же в тиши, пока графиня не спрашивает:  
— Куда ты уходишь, муж мой?  
— На рыбалку, — рычит Геральт, и дверь за ними захлопывается.

Они практически бегут по коридору, ноги Лютика запинаются друг о друга, и тогда он всё же говорит:  
— Это было глупо.

Геральт останавливается, словно врос в землю за мгновение, и сжимает чужое запястье чуть ли не до хруста.

— Это больно, — недовольно шипит Лютик, и его руку тут же отпускают. Что же, уже лучше. Он вздыхает, думая, сколько ещё ему осталось жить, или Ламберт подсуетится и что-нибудь придумает. — Идём в сад, — он сворачивает к лестнице и тянет Геральта за собой, но тот не поддаётся.

— Кто я для тебя? — Геральт смотрит на него с таким болезненным выражением лица, что Лютик теряется: не надо видеть под какой-то маской, эта боль прямо на поверхности. Какая-то невыносимая, словно от удара монстра с когтями, покрытых ядом.

— Ох, — Лютик выдыхает, пытаясь найти силы для нового вдоха, и в шаг подходит ближе к Геральту, утешающе кладя ладонь на чужую щёку. — Ты моё вдохновение, Геральт. Ты моя любовь. Я никогда так не пел, как с тобой. Будто душа тоже поёт.

— Тогда почему ты... — Геральт одёргивает себя и отводит взгляд.

Удивительно, но Лютик только сейчас замечает, что они с Геральтом почти одного роста.

— Я попытался убедить графиню, что сплю с твоим братом, — Лютик неловко смеётся. — Всё лучше, чем она бы узнала правду.

— Я не про это, — говорит Геральт сквозь зубы, — я видел, как ты смотрел на ту трубадурку, — его слова сочатся ядом так сильно, что Лютик от недоверия к себе даже делает шаг назад.

— У Присциллы шрам на шее с тех пор, как ей попытались перерезать горло за то, что она начала писать саркастическую балладу о культе Вечного Огня, — медленно поясняет он, стараясь не обижаться, но чувства никогда не подвластны воле. — Мы просто обменялись нотами. Ты бы знал о шраме, если бы не запирался в своих комнатах и глядел на мир дальше, чем чудища в лесах.

Лютик знает, что Геральт вроде как дремучий. Что Геральт вроде как без знаний о приличиях. Лютик думал, что Геральт доверяет ему. Грош цена такому доверию.

Лютик заставляет идти себя вместе с Геральтом до их комнат. Заставляет себя остаться рядом и мирно поговорить, но разговора не выходит, потому что обида гложет изнутри. Такая мелкая, пакостная, от которой самому хочется избавиться, но не выходит. Поэтому Лютик встаёт и впервые за многие дни не остаётся на ночь рядом с любимым.

Ночью он впервые пишет про ведьмака и монету. Он впервые упоминает ведьмака так прямо в своих текстах, но песня больше высмеивает состояние Геральта, чем помогает имиджу. На следующий день он идёт в город за стенами в первую таверну и поёт там. Его обсыпают теми самыми чеканными монетами и по-людски аплодируют, предлагая выпить. Он соглашается.

Ему становится лучше. Не от выпивки, а от простой радости людей из-за его шуток и песен. Он возвращается в замок к Геральту. Они не встречаются на следующий день. И через день тоже, хотя Лютик — его паж.

Итак, как более зрелый и мудрый человек в их паре Лютик решает, что доверие неплохо начать с себя. Он стучится поздним вечером в комнаты Геральта, но дверь оказывается открыта. На полу валяются осколки кувшина, и покрывало скомкано, а на тумбе и даже кровати следы грязи.

— Я не помешаю?

Геральт оборачивается и смотрит на него исподлобья, приподнимая одну бровь. Понятно. Приглашение.

Лютик опускает лютню рядом с кроватью и опускается на пол, чтобы собрать осколки. Ему же с утра тут босыми ногами ходить.

— Надоело позорить меня в нижнем городе? — с любопытством спрашивает Геральт.  
— У меня горячая голова, — признаёт Лютик, присаживаясь на кровать, — но быстро остывает.  
— Хорошо, что не взрывается, — есть ли в этом угроза или даже яд, ведомо одному ведьмаку.

Они молчат некоторые время. Не то чтобы неловко. Не то чтобы приятно. Просто дышат рядом, стараясь привыкнуть друг к другу и набраться смелости.

— Меня зовут Юлиан, — произносит Лютик, не поворачиваясь к Геральту лицом. Так как-то проще. — Но я не люблю это имя.  
— Почему сказал?

Лютик пожимает плечами.  
— Наверное, доверие должно начинаться с себя.

Геральт ничего не говорит, лишь утыкается в спину лбом, но этого достаточно. Вся ситуация до боли глупая, даже ссорой назвать стыдно, хотя это какая-то точка отсчёта. Лютик остаётся на ночь в спальне, и действия говорят за Геральта лучше, чем слова. Он со словами вообще неловок, когда это слишком эмоционально, поэтому Лютик прощает.

Через несколько дней он слышит на кухнях, что какой-то слуга видел самого графа-ведьмака в библиотеке. Лютик весь день улыбается и насвистывает себе под нос.

— Чего улыбаешься? — спрашивает его Геральт тем вечером.  
— Слышал, ты был в библиотеке.  
— Читал про мутагены, — Геральт из Ривии, знаменитый Белый волк так неловко передёргивает плечами, что Лютик еле сдерживает смех.

На утро Лютик пачкает чернилами пальца Геральта. Тот крадётся в библиотеку совсем рано, до петухов ещё, когда никто по коридорам не бродит, но библиотекарь уже просыпается. Днём Лютик спрашивает у служащего, где видели Его сиятельство, а затем перебирает корешки книг, пока не останавливается на заляпанной.

« _Дворцовый этикет_ ».

Лютик правда смеётся. Он идёт по следу и узнаёт, что Геральт также читает сводки последних новостей континента, последние открытия в сферах науки и всё-таки про мутагены. Это особенно смешно, потому что он не соврал.  
Поступки громче слов, не так ли?

Ламберт уходит снова через день. Геральт в качестве наказания брата уходит вместе с ним, потому что Ламберт — очень глупый младший брат, не умеющий держать язык за зубами. Когда Лютик спускается на кухню за корзиной продуктов, ему кладут в два раза больше мяса, чем нужно.

— Его сиятельство и так ест слишком много, а вы двойную порцию кладёте, — он качает головой и пытается отдать вяленые кусочки крольчатины, но ему только мило улыбаются и качают головой.  
— Это же для вас, трубадур Лютик! Чтобы были силы поддерживать графа в здравии.

Итак, Лютик добавляет к подзатыльнику Геральта пинок под зад от себя лично. Ламберт только смеётся, но перестаёт, когда Лютик догоняет, потому что, спасибо, когда ты путешествуешь по стране на своих двоих и подрабатываешь шпионской деятельностью, у тебя волей-неволей появляются навыки боя. И поставленный удар. И, только возможно, хорошее чувство цели.

В основном Лютик убегал от недовольных мужей, но любые навыки могут понадобиться в жизни!

Ламберт боится ехать рядом с ним и прижимается к боку старшего брата. Как будто Геральт его спасёт, ха. Геральт, видимо, разделяет мысли Лютика, поэтому смотрит своим взглядом «ты идиот».

— Он пытается меня убить, не дай ему это сделать, — канючит Ламберт, и Геральт тяжело вздыхает.  
— Он не пытается тебя убить, — твёрдо говорит Геральт, хмурится, смотрит на своего простодушного, ведущего себя как ребёнок трубадура, и добавляет, — только покалечить.

— Тебе, что, этого мало? — Ламберт недовольно смотрит на Геральта. — Я-то его покалечить не могу!  
— А ты попробуй, — ворчит Лютик.  
— Никто никого не будет калечить! — уже громче и твёрже говорит, почти рыча, Геральт.

— Знаешь, если бы ты не женился на какой-то подколодной чародейке, ничего бы не было, — слова Ламберта жалят сильно, потому что, правда, если бы только Геральт не был женат... Лютик отгоняет от себя противную мысль. — А она сразу тебя под каблук. И этот туда же.

— Если тебе не хватает ума достать словами меня, это не значит, что ты должен калечить словами родного брата, — Лютик качает головой будто разочарованно, пристыжая, и Геральт становится угрюмее на глазах, до заката не произнося ни слова.

Ламберт обижается, как ребёнок, и отпускает колкие комментарии про их личную жизнь до самой нужной развилки, хотя сам виноват во всех слухах, которые идут по дворцу ураганом. Геральт охотится, приносит несколько зайцев, заметно расслабляясь за это время. Сам Лютик от нечего делать пытается попасть камушком в раздражающую белку, которая кидает в него орехи каждые пять минут.

Геральт находит это забавным и смеётся.  
Лютик любит это.

— Не обращай внимание на Ламберта, — он не договаривает, когда Геральт уже пожимает плечами, слишком расслабленный для таких колких комментариев.  
— Я привык, что при нём нельзя обсуждать определённые... аспекты жизни. Он не любит ремесло, за словом в карман не лезет и обижен на жизнь, — он делает небольшую паузу, пока потрошит зайца. — К этому довольно легко привыкнуть, когда вариантов не остаётся. Весемир уже давно умер, Эскель потерялся в мире, так что...

Медальон в виде волка сверкает от отблесков костра. Лютик тянется к нему, игнорируя желание Геральта отодвинуться, стучит по самой голове и задумчиво смотрит.

— Ты обычно его прячешь.  
— Йен не любит напоминаний о прошлом. У Цири такой же, — Геральт улыбается, смотря в огонь.

— Подожди, — Лютик переворачивает мясо на костре, когда до него наконец доходит, — так Ламберт не твой родной брат?

Геральт снова смеётся, не удостаивая вопрос ответом.

— Не волнуйся. До снега, если он вернётся, он принесёт какую-нибудь безделушку, чтобы извиниться.

Они молча едят, и Лютик думает, что неумение извиняться — это у ведьмаков в крови, наверное, вместе с испытанием травами вживляют на генетическом уровне.

Пока Ламберта нет, они осторожны. Они встречаются в саду, Лютик поёт ему свои песни, а Геральт рассказывает о всех приключениях, которые успел пережить. Когда речь заходит про возраст, Лютик только отвечает, что у каждого свои секреты, и в глазах у Геральта видит невысказанную надежду, что они будут вместе хотя бы дольше, чем обычная человеческая жизнь.

Это напускает на Лютика какую-то волну отчаяния, в которой он захлёбывается, потому что каждый раз, проходя по коридорам, он чувствует это сильнее, чем стоя перед кикиморой во второй день жизнь во дворце. Опасность. Она преследует шлейфом, куда бы он ни шёл, и у Лютика начинают дрожать пальцы. Геральту он говорит, что это от надвигающейся зимы.

Тогда дров в покоях Геральта становится ещё больше, а на потолке появляется небольшой знак игни.

В библиотеке Лютик рассказывает о всём, что видел в этом мире. Об историях из-за океана, о жарких странах, о диких племенах. Рассказывает то, за что его могут обезглавить: рассказывает государственные секреты и тайны, лишь бы похвастаться, что выведал их сам когда-то. Он не говорит, как (потому что это всё об изменах жён мужьям или мужей жёнам; о грязной игре и немного подкупе), но Геральт всё равно гордится им.

Ночью Лютик прокрадывается к Геральту в комнаты так, чтобы никто не видел и не слышал: у него много опыта в таких делах. Возможно, им стоит делать это реже. Лютику хочется чаще. Потому что то, как Геральт прикасается к нему — как к какой-то драгоценности, которой отчаянно пытаешься завладеть, но при этом достаточно сильной, чтобы надавить, сжать, уронить, — абсолютно каждый раз, это будто... Лютик не знает слов для того, чтобы описать чувства в его душе.

Его не просто хотят. Его любят, его боготворят, его испытывают каждый раз.  
(Лютику лучше не знать, что он делает с Геральтом).

Ламберт возвращается за три недели до зимы и приносит Лютику какие-то особые струны. Струны дорогие, и у лютни они не так часто рвутся, но Лютик благодарит, потому что Ламберт выглядит смущённым и не может связать слов между собой.

Так его застаёт Йеннифэр в коридоре, смущённого и лепечущего бред под нос.

— Услада для глаз видеть тебя с нами, Ламберт, — Йеннифэр прикрывает рот веером, очевидно, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Ламберт смотрит на неё и тут же усмехается в обычной манере, очевидно забывая об их небольшой игре.

— Знаете, графиня, я всегда не прочь почтить вас своим присутствием. К слову, Меригольд привет передавала, — Ламберт усмехается пуще прежнего, и веер в руках Йеннифэр с громким стуком захлопывается, обнажая клыки.

Нет.  
Там нет клыков.  
Лютику только кажется.  
(пожалуйста)

— Что же, трубадур Лютик, — она переводит свой взгляд на него, и он невольно сглатывает, — мне правда жаль вас за ваш выбор. Рога красиво смотрятся только на оленях.

Она разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и Лютик не может не думать, о чём это на самом деле было. О Геральте? Что она знает о них? Или о том, что Лютик должен сейчас дать Ламберту в глаз за измену ему? Он продолжает думать, пока Ламберт не начинает вопить, как резаный волк:  
— Да чтобы я? И с чародейкой?

Он смеётся во всю глотку, и чем-то это похоже на лай. Это не Геральт, и Лютику настолько страшно, что ради себя он делает шаг назад, подальше от ведьмака.

— Вы, Ваше Сиятельство или как там, лучше бы иногда проверяли, как Ложа поживает. Или её остатки. А то находишь их посреди леса с растерзанными конечностями...

Йеннифэр останавливается, но не поворачивается, лишь идёт дальше. Лютик выдыхает только тогда, когда чёрное одеяние становится не видно в темноте коридора, но даже в этот момент он не уверен, не слышат ли она их.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спрашивает он, не надеясь на приемлемый ответ.  
— Чтобы знала своё место, — Ламберт фыркает, всё больше становясь в глазах Лютика мальчишкой тринадцати лет, который даже бороду не может отрастить.

Геральт позже пытается объяснить ему, что у ведьмаков нет детства. Только тренировки, смертельные испытания и мозоли на ладонях от мечей. Лютик пытается понять.

Когда его переселяют в соседнюю комнату к Ламберту, между которыми сломанная дверь без замка, Геральт рычит.

— Как бы я не был... счастлив за брата, — он входит в кабинет графини, не здороваясь, и та не поднимает головы, чтобы взглянуть на мужа, — Лютик всё ещё мой паж и должен выполнять обязанности, которые я ему даю.

Йеннифэр лениво отряхивает перо от чернил.

— Я считаю, что твой этикет и познание мира выросли достаточно, чтобы ты не опозорил меня даже перед самим королём Артуром, — она говорит будто ободряюще, но Геральт злится ещё больше, зная, что скрыто за словами. — Ему больше нечему тебя учить. Так почему бы не дать юной любви цвести?

Геральт не хлопает дверью лишь потому, что Лютик ставит ногу и выходит последним, поклонившись. Йеннифэр отмахивается от него, как от какой-то букашки.

— Она просто издевается надо мной и над тобой, эта злопамятная стерва... — гнев грохочет в груди Геральта, и Лютик быстрее заталкивает его в комнату, лишь бы крики не разнеслись по всему дворцу.

— Она хочет, чтобы слухи прекратились, переключившись на твоего брата. Это довольно смелый поступок, но также показывает якобы уважение к твоей семье, — Лютик пожимает плечами, потому что в этом есть логика. Если все подумают, что Ламберт распускал лишь слухи, чтобы скрыть собственную связь, что же, это в характере Ламберта.

— Перестань это делать! — Геральт рычит, рука дёргается к мечу, которого нет за спиной. — Перестань покрывать её! Она сука, и я знаю это лучше, чем другие вокруг.

Лютик не двигается с места, даже если ему немного страшно. Ему не должно быть страшно. Это Геральт. Он не сделает с ним ничего плохого.

— Она мать твоей дочери. Она хочет верности и уважения, — которых, возможно, заслуживает. За то, что воспитывала Цириллу. За то, что управляет графством. За счастливых людей на её землях. Да и ведь именно Геральт нарушает свои клятвы, даже если по любви. Она имеет право злиться.

— Она не мать Цири, — огрызается Геральт так, что Лютик почти хочет отскочить в сторону, будто от бешеного волка, но заставляет себя оставаться на месте.

— Но она же твоя жена... — он отвечает и только потом понимает, как глупо это звучит; бастарды прекрасно рождаются и вне брака.

— Цири и не моя дочь. Она дитя по праву неожиданности. Удивительно, как могут много сделать белые волосы для родства, правда? — Геральт грустно усмехается и резко садится на кровать. — Неудивительно, что она сбежала отсюда. Я даже не её отец.

— Теперь ты сам знаешь, что это бред, — Лютик несильно стукает Геральта по затылку, но тот не ценит жест и бьёт по чужой руке в ответ. — Любой ребёнок мечтал бы о том, чтобы его родитель говорил о нём так, как ты говоришь о своей дочери.

Лютик плюхается на кровать, не снимая одежды, и сдвигается чуть вбок, приглашая Геральта. Тот смотрит с толикой презрения за детское поведение, но Лютик знает, что его любят за это, поэтому не обращает внимания. В итоге Геральт аккуратно ложится рядом, и Лютик начинает свою историю:  
— Мой отец отрёкся от меня. Знаешь, я окончил с отличием университет, но он всё равно лишил меня наследства и полностью отрёкся. И не потому что однажды застукал меня с каким-то мальчиком в конюшнях. О, ему не нравилось, что я любил петь и сочинять стихи. Даже того, что я был лучшим преподавателем кафедры, меня хотели заполучить многие университеты, чтобы я почитал лекции... ему было мало. Только потому что я пел. Понимаешь? — он не глядит Геральту в глаза, но чувствует, как рука на талии обнимает его крепче. — И как бы я не хотел, чтобы мне было всё равно спустя три десятка лет, это не происходит. Поэтому я завидую Цирилле. Ты любишь её и принимаешь такой, какая она есть. Поверь мне, это самое важное, что может быть.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пел всегда, когда почувствуешь, что это нужно, — Геральт шепчет ему на ухо.  
— Обещаю. Но, — он подскакивает с кровати, озорно улыбаясь, — ты сегодня слишком мрачно себя вёл, поэтому будешь заниматься любовью со своей правой рукой. А я навещу Ламберта и расскажу ему, как плохо, когда ты не умеешь контролировать свой язык.

— Зараза, — проклинает его Геральт, и Лютик сдерживает счастливый смех.

Он немного даже подпрыгивает по коридору, когда внезапно застывает в воздухе. Лютик не может пошевелить ни одним мускулом, и из горла не вырывается ни единого звука. Он пытается высмотреть в темноте коридора хоть кого-то, пока, спустя несколько мгновений под танцующие тени от факелов, не приходит осознание. Магия.

Йеннифер предстаёт перед ним такая же красивая, как в самый первый день встречи, и прикладывает палец к губам, на которых играет довольная ухмылка. Они возвращаются к комнатам Геральта, и Лютик идёт по зову магии, но не по своему желанию. Ничего подозрительного. Просто графиня ведёт куда-то своего трубадура.

На плаху.  
Она ведёт его к смерти.  
Лютик пытается мычать, двинуть хоть рукой, когда они проходят мимо такой знакомой двери, но ничего. Ничего не происходит, только небольшое, еле заметное «хм» разносится по коридорам эхом. Лютик глядит на дверь до последнего, пока позволяют глаза.

Они спускаются в подземелье. Дверь захлопывается, и повсюду загораются синие огни.

— Знаешь, я считаю себя немного умнее вас двоих, — впервые говорит она за несколько минут, пока они всё продолжают и продолжают спускаться. Лютик не может контролировать свои ноги, но чувствует, что уже устаёт от вечного спуска, а в лёгких скапливается тошнотворный запах сырости. — Я не говорю о своих чувствах и планах посреди коридора. О, казалось бы, ты прибавил мозгов моему неверному мужу. Но сам такой же простофиля.

Боже.  
Она знала.

Лютик смотрит на неё по-новому: она знала с самого пира и ничего не делала, чтобы остановить это. Йеннифэр — далеко не цветок с шипами. Геральт говорил ему, но он не слушал. Конечно же, Йеннифэр — чародейка. Жестокая, коварная, умная, умеющая выждать.

Ему даже не надо спрашивать «За что?», когда он ложится на деревянный стол, ставший бордовым от крови, когда-то здесь пролитой. Теперь он может дёргаться и кричать, но всё это, по сути, бесполезно, когда его руки и ноги закованы в кандалы, а у обманутой женщины сильнейшая магия в руках.

— Почему сейчас? — только спрашивает он, когда она по первому щелчку пальцев ломает ему кость в ноге.

— Вы так действительно поверили, что я дура, которую можно обманывать до конца жизни, — она улыбается. — Может, будь вы осторожнее, я дала бы ещё год. Или два. Кто знает, если бы ты не выглядел таким счастливым, готовым летать, и не прославлял именно Геральта во всех последних песнях, я бы даже дала тебе уйти.

Она читает ещё одно заклинание, и его рука выворачивается под неестественным углом. Читает другое — и голова гудит так, что Лютик сам бьётся затылком о стол, лишь бы не чувствовать. Ещё одно — и ногти на руках отваливаются.

Лютик слышит писк крыс. И чувствует жар, уголь. Там будет больше.

— Почему не просто убьёшь? — хрипит он, немного мечтая, чтобы Геральт почувствовал, какая эта боль. Чтобы почувствовал, пришёл и спас.

Но только немного.  
Он с самого начала знал, что у них нет счастливого конца.

— Понимаешь, ты действительно нравился мне, трубадур Лютик. Но вы так долго обманывали меня, и Геральт так долго изменял мне у всех на виду, что невозможно, чтобы причина моих рогов жила. Поэтому, чтобы проучить его, сначала я буду пытать тебя, а потом подам ему твоё сердце на блюде.

Лютику немного смешно. Больше — грустно, страшно и удивительно одиноко. Он не знает, что у него собирается забрать Йеннифэр, потому что у него в груди давно нет сердца — оно в руках у Геральта.

Но большая ирония в том, что он чувствует объятья музы на своих плечах, прогоняющее одиночество, когда Йеннифэр магией ломает ему третью кость в ноге.

— _But you, you’re blind, you bleat, you bear your claws  
And you rip my ribcage open,_ — он шепчет и срывается, когда вторая нога тоже выворачивается под другим углом.

— _And devour what’s truly yours  
And our screaming joins in unison,_ — пальцы холодеют, и предсмертный хрип совсем не подходит этой песне, но у Лютика есть обязательство. Перед жизнью и любовью.

— Ты пытаешься ещё что-то петь? — с истинным любопытством спрашивает его Йеннифэр, поворачивая окровавленными руками его за подбородок к себе. — И что же это?

— _И я плачусь ему в эти моменты..._ — Лютик понимает, что больше не может разомкнуть губ, и последнее, что он видит — печальное лицо Йеннифэр.  
_Темнота._

Геральт просыпается из-за резкой боли и привкуса железа во рту, хотя крови нет, когда он сплёвывает на пол. Что-то слева сильно колит, и он потирает грудь, пытаясь успокоить иглы внутри. Перед глазами темнота задерживается, и он чувствует себя неладно, прежде чем замечает небольшой конверт из-под двери: похоже, кто-то не решился разбудить его, чтобы отдать столь редкую почту.

Геральт открывает письмо и читает немного кривые строки. Радость заполняет его сердце, и он складывает бумагу пополам, вкладывает в нагрудный карман и выходит из комнаты, чтобы найти Лютика.

— Ламберт, — он окликает брата, не стесняясь своей улыбки. — Цири приедет домой навестить нас!  
— Надо же, неужели девчонке надоело скитаться в одиночестве?

За ехидство Ламберт получает подзатыльник, но это не умаляет улыбки его старшего брата.

— Она сказала, что это временно. И что ей очень понравилась песня.  
— Да, Лютик хорошо постарался. Он с тобой?  
— Я думал, ты его видел.

Геральт ищет его по всем коридорам дворца, прежде чем решает, что трубадур опять решил уйти в сад, чтобы сочинять свои стихи. В такие моменты Лютик слишком сосредоточен, чтобы тревожить его любыми новостями, поэтому Геральт сохранят весточку близко к сердцу до лучшего момента. Он возвращается в свою комнату, когда какой-то неизвестный слуга останавливает его и просит пройти на обед с графиней.

— Графиня просила передать, что сегодня сама приготовила обед, поэтому очень надеется на ваше присутствие.

Это удивляет Геральта и интригует, поэтому, ведомый любопытством, он позволяет вести себя до столовой. Он первым садится за стол, всё ещё счастливый из-за новостей от Цири, и ждёт жену.

— Ты так редко готовишь, Йен, — Геральт улыбается, смотря на поднос в руке жены. — В честь чего праздник?

— Ну, я же твоя жена, Геральт, — она вздыхает и ставит блюдо на стол. — Иногда даже такой чародейке, как я, хочется радовать дорогих сердцу людей.

Она открывает поднос, и нос Геральта улавливает необычные душистые специи и запах свежего зажаренного на открытом огне мяса. Он отрезает себе кусок побольше, для вида кладёт несколько овощей рядом, потому что Лютик ругает его, когда он ест одно лишь мясо. Он нарезает кусок ножом, практически аккуратно, и кладёт мясо в рот.

Вкуснее он ничего не пробовал.

На несколько секунд он впадает в забвенье.

— Знаешь ли ты, что съел сейчас, мой дорогой муж? — Йеннифэр спрашивает невинно, и в лучшие времена он бы уже одумался, но сейчас Геральт одурманен лучшим мясом в своей жизни, чтобы мыслить.

— Самое лучшее блюдо в своей жизни, — предполагает он, откусывая ещё кусочек.

— Сердце своего дорогого трубадура.

Сердце Геральта останавливается.

— Ты осквернил меня перед всем двором подобными отношениями. Ты думал, что я ничего не узнаю? Выставил меня посмешищем, устроил содомию при всём честном народе и врал мне в лицо, — она шипит хуже подколодной змеи, и Геральт сглатывает последний кусочек. — Ты изменял мне. Врал. И ты поплатился так, как должно. Возможно, это даже слишком низкая цена за все твои преступления перед Господом Богом.

О нет.  
Это выше, чем Геральт на самом деле может вынести.

Он на секунду смотрит в окно. Одинокий орёл летает прямо в небе, призывая взлететь вместе с ним.

— Ты специально накормила меня лучшей едой в мире, зная, что никакая другая не осквернит мой язык?

Йеннифэр смотрит на него, поражённая до глубины души, которая, оказывается, у неё всё ещё есть. Она улыбается ему и садится назад, касается вина губами, но не пьёт, ставит кубок обратно на стол.

— На всё воля твоя, муж мой.

Впервые за долгое время Геральт слышит болезненное понимание в голосе своей жены, но ему уже всё равно. Он вытирает губы от мясного сока, встаёт из-за стола, смиренно склонив голову в почтении, делает два шага к окну, встаёт на проём, а затем шагает вниз.

Графиня, улыбаясь, плачет, и слёзы её катятся прямо в кубок с вином.

_Потому что, если сильно сжать руки в молитве  
Богу, это прозвучит как аплодисменты._


End file.
